King's Cross
by makotomakoto
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts Harry ends up in King's Cross station. But what should have really happened there.


Disclaimer: So I forgot to add this in this being my first fanfic and all. I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter nor am I making any money from this writing.

Harry woke dazedly rubbing his eyes he got to his feet. Looking around he could see nothing but a dense fog. Trying to think he got distracted as the fog started to thin and his surroundings started to resemble King's Cross Station. Next to Harry was a dark writhing mass that quietly whimpered. Suddenly Dumbledore walked into his vision.

"Harry my boy what do you remember?" "Voldemort attacked the school. It was a huge battle then he sent the killing curse at me….I am dead." Harry glanced around desperately searching. "Wait if I am dead where are my parents and Sirius don't tell me I am going to hell just because I couldn't finish off Voldemort." Eyes twinkling Dumbledore gazed down through his glasses at Harry. "Now now my boy why would you think you of all people would have hell await them?" Exasperated Harry bite out. "Well you're here for one."

The twinkle died in his eyes as Dumbledore got a confused expression. "What could you possibly mean by that?" Harry glared hard at the old man. "Don't try to act dumb now you admitted to knowing what my life would be before you place me at the Dursley's and you had Mrs. Figg confirm it. You don't really believe a simply apology would absolve you years of starvation, abuse, and neglect especially after forcing me to go back year after year do you?"

As Dumbledore stood there gapping Harry continued. "Then you endangered students using the sorcerer's stone as bait for a dark lord, with deadly traps kids could easily and did stumble into. The mirror of erased you confirmed as a dark object that caused people to waste away in front of it didn't even have the weak lock a first year spell could undue like the Cerberus. Sending students to the last reported location of a troll. Detention in the forest at night. Apart from Professor Lupin exclusively appointing Death Eaters to the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Giving Snape the position to abuse children and then constantly protecting him so he could continue that abuse. Doing nothing about the basilisk or Draco as his attempts to kill you kept hurting others. Through out the years you stood by doing nothing as good people suffered most of the suffering directly or indirectly caused by you."

As Harry paused in his rant and gasped in deep breaths Dumbledore paled as he came to a realization. With all the potions and spells he used to control and cloud Harry's mind he didn't take into account that they would cease to function when he went to the afterlife into his plans. He was brought out of his musing as Harry started again. "In fact the only time you bothered to act was when the hallows were involved. You only stopped your lover Grindelwald after you learned he had the elder wand to take it for yourself. And I don't believe for one second that when you finally went after Voldemort's horcruxes the first one you did just happened to have the resurrection stone. But in the end your plans failed and I ended up as the master of death and it is time I made use of it." Startled Dumbledore yelled out. "Wait Harry you don't know what you're doing!"

Ignoring him Harry continued. "I call on the power of the three Deathly Hallows as the Master of Death. I summon the complete souls of the dark lord Tom Marvolo Riddle and the dark lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore regardless of any horcruxes they have and cast them away to meet their final judgment so mote it be." After Harry finished two sickly glowing orbs zipped toward them one entering into the dark mass that was laying near Harry's feet and the other into the ghostly body of Dumbledore. Then a vortex opened and started sucking the deformed lump of Voldemort and Dumbledore toward it not affecting Harry at all. Vainly fighting against the pull Dumbledore called out to Harry. "Please my boy show mercy, help me" Looking on Harry replied. "It is out of my hands now Dumbledore. I may be the Master of Death now but I don't ultimately decide anyone's fate. You will be judged on your actions and inactions the result of which will lie on your own head."

After the two were sucked into the vortex the it vanished a light caught Harry's eye. There standing in a glowing cube which was starting to shatter were his parents and Sirius. After the spell holding them failed they rushed Harry surrounding him in tears and hugs. "You did it" cried Lily. "You stopped Dumbledore and Voldemort." James clapped him on the shoulder. "I am so proud of you son. You died a lot sooner than I would hope but I can't say I'm upset that I will finally get to spend time with my boy." Grimacing Harry pulled back. "As much as I want to I can't move on with you yet. I still need to go back and rescue my Hermione from Dumbledore's manipulations and love potions. Then together we can work to end the corruption of the wizarding world and bring it to a golden age it would be without the pureblood nonsense and Dumbledore's interference." Sirius laughed. "That's a boy Harry we'll be waiting for you but don't expect you back for many years and after you and Hermione pop out some mini marauders." Hitting him in the arm Lily yelled out. "Sirius Black he hasn't even finished school yet and I am still too young to be a grandmother."

The group finished their tearful goodbye and Harry concentrated and woke up back in his body. There he saw the Death Eaters loosely crowded around Voldemort's body fearful of getting to close. He then stood up and wandlessly summoned the elder wand to his hand without being noticed. Harry took a deep breath and got ready he still had work to do.

The End.

AN: I would like to thank everyone who gave feedback and encouraged me to add more to the story. While I won't totally discount the chance I might go back give resolution to the parts I left open, this story was mostly just to get an idea out of my head. I kept reading in various stories that they felt Dumbledore wasn't evil just manipulative and vaguely talking about his sacrifices. I would love for someone to explain exactly what these supposed sacrifices are. He lost his sister in a fight with Grindelwald but as that was about killing anyone purebloods included that apposed their plains of global domination instead of just using manipulation I don't consider that a sacrifice on his part. Even more so as he never warned anyone or took action to stop the killing until he learned Grindelwald had the elder wand and Dumbledore wanted it for himself. He also lost his life but he was dieing anyway from being desperate to get his hands on the resurrection stone and foolishly getting his hand cursed. What Dumbledore did sacrifice was Harry's childhood, Students safety, education, mental wellbeing, the integrity of the courts and justice as he allowed multiple innocents to be imprisoned all the while letting criminals rack up victim after victim in the vain hope they would spontaneously turn good after all the time Dumbledore encouraged bigotry and racism in his school doing nothing to actively try to turn them away from evil. 


End file.
